See you soon, but not goodbye never goodbye
by HolbyCasualty1
Summary: Radio playing quietly in the background, only there to break the silence. The dim light of the lamp glowing creating a orangey yellow reflection on the paper. Black ball point pen lying beside the paper waiting to be used. Envelope really, Address printed neatly on the front, Stamp in the top right corner. All ready to go now all that was missing was the letter to go inside.


**My beautiful baby girl see you soon, but not goodbye never goodbye.**

**Just a one shot idea which came to me this morning after about 2 weeks of no ideas. I should hopefully be updating my other fic sometimes soon but im stuck for ideas at the moment so depending on how long it take me to think of something will determine how long the wait is. Sorry to anyone reading that one**

**Anyway hope you enjoy this one. Reviews are always appreciated... **

Radio playing quietly in the background, only there to break the silence. The dim light of the lamp glowing creating a orangey yellow reflection on the paper. Black ball point pen lying beside the paper waiting to be used. Envelope really, Address printed neatly on the front, Stamp in the top right corner. All ready to go now all that was missing was the letter to go inside.

Picking up the pen and starting to write, taking care every letter precise. O's perfectly round. I's perfectly straight.

_My beautiful baby girl,_

_You are my world. My everything, My little miracle. You are the one thing I never thought I could have, the one thing I craved so much._

_No one will ever know how much it hurts me that you will never exceed the age of 2. Never have your first day at school. Never have a boyfriend, get married or have a child of your own. _

_But it hurts me the most that you will never know how much daddy and I love you._

_You have been taken from us too soon. It shouldn't be this way. You should live long after daddy and I are gone. You had your whole life ahead of you. _

_Your life cruelly snatched away. _

_There isn't a day which goes by where we don't think of you. A day where we think of how different life could have been. _

_Today would have been your 5th birthday. Maybe the first birthday you would have made vague memories of. This September you would have started big school. This year would have been the year your daddy would have taken you to Scotland. Show you were he came from. He always said. When she is old enough to have small memories I will take her there. _

_Lying in my arm's just weeks after your birth. _

_Struggling for ever last breathe._

_We knew you wouldn't have long._

_Spending every waking moment cherishing the time we had left together. Our little family._

_Roles between your father and I reversed _

_Daddy stayed strong, convinced everyone he was okay._

_I was the weak one. I left my emotions get to me. I let everyone see how much I was hurting._

_People understood. To some extent they knew the pain._

_Mo- She lost William not in the same way he was never really hers but she still lost him._

_Chrissie- Her baby girl,Amanda, A similar way to the way we lost you. Life taken too soon, cruelly snatched away._

_Michael- Since his divorce he'd lost contact with all 4 of his child. Only rarely speaking to them over the internet. _

_Ric- Leo. Lost through overdose._

_You will be looked after baby. I promise you. You have a family up there and down here. They will make sure you are okay. _

_In heaven:_

_Nana and Grampa Maconie._

_Tara Valentine._

_Linden Cullen._

_Penny Valentine_

_Maddie Young._

_Diane Lloyd._

_Down here on earth:_

_Mummy_

_Daddy_

_Auntie Mo_

_Uncle Sacha_

_Uncle Elliot_

_You mean more to me than I will ever be able to say. Everyday I wake up and my one wish is that you were here. That you would come running into the room. Wedge yourself in the bed between me and daddy. That you would come home from school and tell me all about your day and the adventures you have been on. That on warm days we could go to the zoo or the park watch you play on the swings or watch the monkeys swinging through the tears. Or when it snows go out make snowmen, lay in the snow and make angels or even have a snowball fight aiming at daddy !_

_Christmases, lots of presents, cookies and milk for Santa, listening for the reindeer's but making sure you are fast asleep before he arrives._

_Alice Bethany Maconie. You are the light of mine and daddies lives. We will met again one day, Until then its see you soon, but not goodbye never goodbye._

_All Our Love. Our beautiful baby girl._

_Mummy and Daddy xxxx_

Jac put down the pen. Gave the letter one last read before turning to Jonny. He smiled weakly and nodded. She folded the letter placing it in the envelope. Addressed to

Alice Bethany Maconie

Heaven.

H3a v3n

They approach Holby cemetery silently hand in hand. They approach there daughters resting place. They Prop up the letter on the Headstone marked:

Alice Bethany Maconie

4th January 2014- 25th January 2014

Forever in the hearts of many.

Our little miracle. Our beautiful baby girl.

Before kissing the new teddy bear and placing it next to the letter. Jonny put his arm around Jac's waist kissing her head and letting her rest her head on his shoulder before slowing walking away.


End file.
